


Blades of Blue

by Galaxygayguys



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BoM lance, F/M, M/M, Shiros clone sucks, lance almost DIES, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxygayguys/pseuds/Galaxygayguys
Summary: 4 years after Lance has disappeared and been presumed dead, Voltron manages to get the Blades of Marmora to join their Coalition and find their missing paladin has lived. Shiro hates his clone, loves Lance, and mending needs to be done.





	Blades of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be adding to this story!!

The Paladins of Voltron had always liked gaining allies , and now earning a partnership with the Blades of Marmora. They were all headed to the hangar, seeing the ship fly in and land.  
" Oh man, I have an odd feeling in my gut, and this time it isn't the food goo" Hunk mumbled, clutching his gun tightly.  
" Hunk we have to trust-" Shiro started  
" It isn't danger, it's just. I feel like someone important is about to come here. " Hunk looked at them " That can help us...help us find Lance." His voice cracked near the end, eyes glossy. All the Paladins became stiff, shifting from foot to foot. 

It was 4 years ago that Lance was captured, that the other Paladins would accidentally forget and leave him behind. That they watched as the ship Lance was on explode. The beginning of Shiros nightmares, and beginning of the new extreme training he was putting his body through. After all, Shiro was not fast enough, not smart enough, he was ,in all, not enough. He was the reason Lance was...Gone. Not dead. Lance couldn't be dead. 

Allura gave a small smile , knowing that each paladin was trying to hold onto the thought of Lance being alive, so she tried to support them through it. 

" Look sharp Paladins, our new allies are coming out!" Coran chirped, puffing his chest out , eyes closed with a big grin on his face. 

As soon as he said that the ships door slowly fell open, revealing a dozen men and women in their signiture suits. Everyone looked different in shapes and sizes , but most were tall and built. But there, besides the tallest and most well built, presumably the leader, was a short ( at least compared to the rest ) ,  lean person, with long legs, muscled and curvy, sporting broad shoulders and a large gun. 

Keith was first to gasp, dropping his bayard.  
Hunk gripped his gun tighter, eyes flicking with hope. Pidges mouth gaped, her mind running with each possible outcome where this was him.  
It was Lance. 

They would have to wait, because the leader and his right hand man began to walk to them, walking proud and cautiously. The tallest allowed his mask to uncover his face, pulling his hood back, revealing his face that showed just how war aged a person. The smallest went to uncover his face but the leader grabbed his wrist , shaking his head  
The thin man nodded, hugging the leaders arm delicately.  
" Princess Allura, I am Kolivan....I presume these are your Paladins?" He motioned to the others, and how speechless they looked.  
Shiro cleared his throat, and the others followed him in straightening up and saluting. " I am Takashi Shirogane, Paladin of the Black Lion" he offered a hand, smiling " We are so happy you've agreed to join the coalition. Your help will be very beneficial " he finished as Kolivan took his hand into a tight grip and shook it, then letting go and allowing the small man to take his hand and slowly shake it as well, more gentle and delicate then Kolivans.  
" Well please, introduce us to your members" Allura ushered on, leading them to the table. Coran was busy talking to some BoM members who had uncovered their faces and looked at him with admiration. They all took a seat and the small one hesitated and stood beside Kolivan instead of sitting, placing his hand on his shoulder. Kolivan glanced back at him before turning to talk to Allura and Shiro. Everyone had begin to introduce themselves, one by one showing their faces and saying their names, until the petite boy was the only one still covered. Kolivan whispered something to him and he nodded. Kolivan turned to look at them " He will not be showing himself today. He isn't ready to trust just yet" he stated.  
Allura nodded " Well please, we have set up your rooms on the East wing already, I shall show you all through the castle then!" She began the tour. 

Each Paladin looked at one another then the Small boy who clung to Kolivans side , slipping his hand into Kolivans. It wasnt a romantic sense, and felt like the boy was just nervous and seeking help. Keith looked at Shiro, knowing that was one of the many things Lance used to do whenever he got too nervous. Shiro gulped and nodded. 

Shiro watched as Allura ended the tour and left the BoM to their own devices, seeing the small one whisper and leave Kolivans side, making his way to the training deck. 

Finally Hunk turned to them " Listen I know I'm not the only one thinking this. That man..He could be Lance!" He said, half excited half nervous. " Yean except for the part where he didn't acknowledge us , at all" Pidge crossed her arms, giving a look " Our Lance couldn't have stayed that quiet for that long either" Pidge pushed her glassed up.  
Keith gave a look " Pidge is right, Lance is too full of personality to stand still, let alone fail to mention that it was him and just avoid us!" He threw his hands up. Shiro watched them all turn to look st him. He gave a look and sighed " No, maybe he is nervous! He hasn't seen us in years, maybe he needs some time alone?" He ran a hand through his hair, sighing " Maybe he is waiting for us to figure it out" he looked at the others. Pidge blinked " Well, shit, we figured it out! I say we go over there and tell him to show his face!" She raised her voice slightly. Hunk nodded " Yeah, if we see his face we can really see if it is Lance or not" he shrugged " Whats the worse that can happen?". Shiro took some time to think it through before nodding " Yeah you're right. Fine, lets go. But Ill do the talking" he gave them a stern look and they all agreed  
" Fine fine, he was your boyfriend after all" Keith pointed out before stopping, realizing after the hurt crossed Shiros face " I mean- yeah...let's just go" he mumbled. 

They all walked around ,searching for the little guy before finally spotting him at the training deck. He was standing there, holding his gun and taking deep breathes to relax before shouting " Training sequence stage 10, start. " he ordered, his voice stern.  
It was Lances voice. 

They all watched as 6 training bots appeared, running to the figure mercilessly. But as quickly as they ran to him, he began shooting, running and hitting each target before the other wave came, and in a blink his gun turned into a large staff, allowing the man to launch himself up, twist around it, and launch himself across the room before the staff turned into a sword. He ran, slicing through the bots with precision. Finally his sword was thrown to the side and the man was punched in the face. He stumbled back before quickly throwing his own punches, knocking out bots quickly, kicking heads off. Finally one more stood, and the man ran, jumping at the bot. It moved out of the way , the mans feet planting on the wall before he jumped off and tackled the bot right next to his fallen sword, taking it out of the floor and slicing its head off.  
" End training sequence!" He gasped out, and as soon as he said those words the Paladins watched in shock as the mask dissolved and uncovered the face of no one other then Lance. His hair was longer, shown as he pulled the hood back. It was brushed back, out of his face, strands falling over his eyes here and there. He had a scar over his right eye that caused his beautiful trade mark blues to be replaced with one grey eye, along with a scar above his lip. He had some face paint on, red, like Kolivans markings, covering his forehead, cheeks and chin. He had aged tremendously , and it definitely showed. He stood , running a hand through his hair, resting on the wall before making his sword turn back into a staff, letting it drop. 

This time Shiro was first to react, letting out a strangled noise. Lances eyes quickly snapped to them , and he activated his mask quickly " What are you doing here, Paladins?" He said, not being able to hold back the venom in his words. 

" Lance...it's you...It's really-" Shiro began to walk towards him, but was stopped when the staff held infront of his chest " Dont take a step closer" Lance warned, mask dissolving once again to show that his eyes held as much hate as his words. Shiro was shocked, reaching forward to grab the staff. Lance growled " I mean it, Shiro!" He shouted.  
So he did remember them.  
" Lance, please, why didn't you let us know you were alive?! How did you survive- how did the Blades find you?" Shiro pressed on, moving the staff slowly " Why didn't you come back to me sooner...?" Shiro allowed his stern voice to fade into hurt. Lance seemed to loosen his grip on the staff before tightening it more then before  
" Because I didn't have anything to come back to." He glared 

" What do you mean, Lance, we were all here waiting for you! You have us, the Lions, the coalition!" Pidge urged on, hurt clear in her eyes 

" Oh you mean like how I supposedly had all you guys to wait for me? Oh wait, you all forgot me and left me in the galras arms, where their ships EXPLODED!" Lance exclaimed, dropping his staff " News flash: you all fucking suck!" 

" Lance, you know it wasn't like that, we thought you already got into your Lion, you were quiet all day!" Keith took his turn, taking a step closer to Lance

" Oh yeah, thanks for finally noticing something was off! It took you all thinking I was dead , then some 4 years, to realize MAYBE , just-just MAYBE Lance was a little off that day, a little too quiet, that something may be bothering Lance! Or were you all happy that I was just shutting up?" He crossed his arms, hate clear in his eyes, brows pulled together. 

The Paladins all froze, looking at one another sadly. It was true, nobody knew why he was so off that day, but they usually all ignore his remarks anyway, and thought he was just focused. Nobody knew what happened.

Nobody would know, except Shiro, who had his clones memories. That day Lance and Shiro had an aweful fight, and broke up.  
___________________________________________________  
" I don't understand, what....do you mean you can't do this anymore?" Lances voice was quiet, his breathing picking up speed with each moment Shiro didn't answer  
" Lance, you're too childish. You don't take anything seriously!" Shiro frowned " I think we just need some time apart ok? I'm not saying we are completely over, but until this war is done, and until you can take everything seriously,  maybe we shouldn't be together-"  
" Are you serious? Because I crack a joke to lighten up moods?" Lance scoffed  
" This is a war, we don't need lighter moods, we need serious people who will do their job with no distractions!" Shiro exclaimed  
" I do my job perfectly! Have we died yet?! Have I let anyone die if I could help it Shiro?!" Lance threw his hands up " Hell, we need to loosen up if anything!! Pidge is only 16, and we are all either 18 or 19! We started young, and to sometimes a joke is all you need to destress, to just laugh, or even make fun of someone,  a.k.a me, to let off steam! " Lance snarled " Im not some idiot! I know this is a war, may I remind you you ARENT the only one who has almost died, fuck, I DID die! And you want me to be more serious?! How? By stressing myself, over working myself, bending over fucking backwards until I'm some old prune like you?" He poked Shiros chest roughly " Fine,  I'll be more serious. In fact, today, I won't say a DAMNED thing. Now I know I do nothing to help this team and need to be more serious. "  
" Lance you- thats not what I mean, there are just certain times where- where youre just...so mindless. You don't...think! You just say...these ridiculous things that will never work and honestly will never ever help anyone!" Shiro shouted " I just need someone who actually knows what they are doing..and that could be you if you just TRY!" he ushered on, reaching to grab Lances hand. Lance quickly backed up and glared, tears falling from his eyes " I get it Shiro. You think Im stupid, the dumb one. Well maybe I am. But it's better then being some heartless asshole" he turned, quickly walking out. Shiro gulped and sighed, wincing as he heard Lances sobs before the door closed.  
___________________________________________________  
The thing is that it wasn't him. It was his clone, but Lance didn't know that. He was presumed dead before anyone found out...

Shiro winced, oh god Lance thought that was him. And now Lance hates him. " Lance, that day-"  
" You don't have to explain Shiro. I grew up alot. Infact, in more ways then one!" Lance said coldly. He picked his staff up " Now if youd excuse me, I'm back to the people who care about me." He shoved past them all, walking out of sight quickly. 

The Paladins all stood there in an awkward silence. " Hes right. None of us appreciated him until we thought he was gone. " Hunk gulped " He thinks we dont care, and to be honest, he has every reason to think that. " he said solemly, beginning to walk off. The other Paladins left for their rooms as well, leaving Shiro to stand there. He lost Lance and when he finally got him back he was no longer wanted. He had to fix this, and soon.


End file.
